


Don't you ever leave me

by ziamistheworld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, not really but sexual ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamistheworld/pseuds/ziamistheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam have a slight argument about their girlfriends but, it all turns good at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you ever leave me

t was a late night, all the boys were at Zayn's flat - which he shared with Liam, his now boyfriend - to enjoy some time before their Take Me Home Tour started. All of the boys were excited about this, but still knowing they were gonna miss everyone back home. Tomorrow Zayn had a busy schedule, driving up to Bradford to visit family and spend time with his 'girlfriend' Perrie Edwards. Of course, Liam never approved this pair but he knew Zayn had to go through the same things when management decided to get Liam with Danielle, his fake 'girlfriend' as well. Liam had to let things go the way management wanted, because both Zayn and management didn't want this to end their famous career as what they were now. Deep inside though, Liam wanted to be able to do all the things he does with Danielle with Zayn, he knew it might not be the best thing to wish for but he wanted it. Liam had already seen his family and his sisters for the past week, no, it wasn't enough but he was also dying to be back in Zayn's arms. Due to the lack of Liam being there with Zayn, Zayn had to be with his girlfriend. Liam was jealous of Perrie, but what could he do? Like seriously, he couldn't do anything and that's what Liam was tired of. Liam's thoughts were broken by a kiss on his ear making the boy shiver. Liam looked up at the olive tanned lad who had his arms around Liam's torso, slightly squeezing him but not hard enough to make him squirm every ten seconds, well maybe, every thirty seconds but Liam didn't mind. 

 

Zayn's eyes looked down at the boy in his arms, oh damn, how in this fucking hell did he get this lucky? That was a question Zayn always seemed to pondered around, not that he had about another billion things to think about but his mind - sometimes took control over everything - seemed to revolve around that same question for hours. Zayn eyes focused on Liam, on how his eyes would narrow when he tried looking tough which he always seemed to fail and look extra cute, how the boy would take his lip in between his teeth when he was nervous or when he tried looking sexy - not that Zayn's minded because deep down he did - or maybe it was Liam's eyes. Oh those eyes, those chocolate colored eyes which could change in a matter of seconds from a soft look to a bitch-slapping glare. And Zayn, being well Zayn, has seen those bitch-slapping eyes that's makes him want to escape this world some way. But overall the thing that attracted Zayn towards Liam was, well, all of him really. The way suits would hug tightly Liam's biceps, letting Zayn have a sexual frustration over Liam's arms, how some shirts would let Zayn look at Liam's toned torso, or just how Liam would always choose his dirty white converse over any other shoes he had. 

 

"Hey Zaynie?" Zayn heard Liam's soft voice say. 

"Mmm?" Zayn answered Liam. 

"Has management tell you to kiss that blonde yet?" Liam's voice was quiet but strong. Liam's thoughts were all caught up in Zayn and how much he hated that blonde. 

"She has purple hair now, Li," Zayn said correcting Liam. Liam's stomach turned, of course Zayn would be the first one to know about what the hell she does - not that Liam wanted to know or anything - but Liam felt sort of betrayed. 

 "Whatever, answer the question," Liam's voice was rougher this time. Zayn could see as the other boys all excused themselves and stood up, walking into the kitchen. He silently sighed and thanked them because he didn't want anyone to hear them argue about their problems, one of them being both their girlfriends. Zayn stared at his boyfriend and then looked down at his hands. 

 "They said we need to take it farther," Zayn mumbled, trying to keep his voice quiet. 

 

 "So now you and that freaky looking purple-haired girl are gonna go kissing like you guys own the place?!" Liam's tone had gone up without him even realizing. Zayn looked shocked as he heard Liam's words, his heart felt like if it was shattering into a hundred different pieces, each and every single one of them poking into his other organs making him bleed. 

 

"Wow, seriously? This is coming from you, you are the one that kisses that dancer in front of all the cameras! While I go and cry over every new picture of you and that dancer! What do you think I've been doing?! Obviously you think you're the only one hurt in this situation, no, you're fucking not!" Zayn spat back at Liam's words. Liam gulped and looked at Zayn, he never meant to hurt him in any way, but there now he was on the verge of tears. Liam had hurt Zayn on his most sensible spot and now he felt guilty. Zayn moved away from Liam and stood up. 

 

"Zayn, look you kn-" 

 "I don't need your pity Liam." Zayn's words were rough to Liam, Liam had brought up the ugly monster that Zayn always tried keeping inside. 

 "Who said I pity you?" Liam's words were harsh, making Zayn has goosebumps on his skin. 

 

"Then don't try to tell me you're the hurt one. I'm the one that gets hurt most of the time and you fucking know that. You know how much it hurts me to know you spend half of your damn time with the freaking dancer! And then here I am, always looking pretty for you when you come back tired and say 'Not tonight Zaynie, I'm tired, Dani and I did a lot today. Maybe tomorrow' and then I have to realize that one day that tomorrow isn't gonna come.  That's what hurts that you're replacing me with her, sense management has put you with her you don't seem to like me as much. Fuck, was I just am experiment of yours? Tell me was I? _Am I_?" Zayn's voice was almost trembling. He didn't wanted to be an experiment of Liam's, he wanted to be the only one in that Wolverhampton lad, but of course he wouldn't know for sure until Liam told him otherwise. 

 

"You're not an experiment Zayn. You're the man I fell for sense X-Factor, even if management made me go out with Danielle during those days. Yes, we do spend lots of time together but, fuck, I would never cheat on you with her and you know that." Liam's voice was sincere but Zayn didn't want to believe Liam anymore. He didn't know if he could really trust Liam in any way, shape, or form, but it wasn't like he didn't want to believe him. He did. He was just afraid - very afraid - that Liam was just testing an experiment on him and that all he said was fake. Like, if it was all a wonderful dream which he would wake up to, cold in his bed with tears in his eyes. Zayn didn't want it to be fake, but Zayn being Zayn, didn't want to show his weakness of tears to Liam. Liam, of course, knew about this but he never spoke about this to anyone specially one of the boys who might open their mouths to blabber about stuff and might slip off. 

 

He wasn't risking loosing Zayn, _never_. 

 

Liam stood up in front of Zayn and put his hands on the tanned boy's waist, pulling Zayn closer to his own body. Zayn tried pulling away but Liam had control over him at the very moment, and that's something Zayn hated with a passion, how Liam would take over his body when ever he wanted and Zayn couldn't do anything besides moan as Liam pleasured him. Liam leaned in to kiss Zayn - which as much as Zayn wanted to slap Liam's mouth away - he met Liam's lips on the middle, connecting both boys' lips into each others. 

 

They both kissed until Liam's tongue was sliding against the tanned lad's lower lip asking for entrance to his mouth, which made Zayn only to tease the boy and keep his mouth shut. Liam groaned because of Zayn's response, making Zayn's lips creep up showing a smirk upon Liam's lips. Finally, Zayn opened his mouth letting both of their tongues battle against each other for dominance, both boys moaning, wanting more pleasure than just in their mouths. Zayn pulled back and looked at Liam who's eyes were darker than usual, and Zayn didn't see those eyes unless Liam wanted more than a make out. Liam slipped his hands under Zayn's thighs picking up the older lad into his arms like if he was some rag doll, while the tanned lad kissed all around Liam's neck, nipping and leaving love bites around Liam's neck. Liam hurried to the room which both boys shared and carefully dropped the male in his hands to the bed, attaching his lips to Zayn's neck while Zayn moved his arms around his neck. 

 

Liam's hands quickly found the end of Zayn's shirt,  slowly raising the shirt up, reviling Zayn's lower abs and his happy trail as it disappeared into his boxers and down his jeans. Liam pulled off his shirt throwing it some where on the floor near them as Zayn's shirt continued to raise up his tanned chest. Zayn's mouth quickly found Liam's collar bones, attaching his lips into the toned man's chest and down his torso. Touching and caressing each and every inch of the younger male on top of him, to Zayn Liam was so perfect, so very damn perfect. Liam's moans made the room feel hotter and hotter as minutes went by, his hands quickly pulled off Zayn's shirt trowing it near his own on the ground. Zayn's lips were touching Liam's pecks, dragging his lips and tongue against Liam's sensitive pale skin, his fingers started to mess around with the button on Liam's skinny jeans, trying to pop it open. Liam's anxiety made him stand up and take off his skinny jeans and the rest of his clothing besides his boxers, showing the growing tent on the front of his Ralph Lauren black boxers. Zayn groaned and moved his hand to the front of his jeans, slowly massaging himself through the thick fabric between his hand and growing erection. Seeing Zayn palming himself made Liam whimper, wanting more friction against the tent in his boxers. 

 

"Fuck, Zayn." Liam's voice purred into Zayn's ear as he began to take off the clothes that remained on Zayn's lower body. 

 

Zayn was whimpering as Liam took off his jeans and the rest of his clothes, dragging his fingers along Zayn's thighs and leaving butterfly kisses along the tanned boy's happy trail, sending shivers up Zayn's back. Zayn moaned as Liam's hand moved down his side and lower to his hip, resting it there a bit before taking Zayn into his hand slowly moving his hand. Liam's hand squeezed and moved it at a quick pace, spreading the pre cum all over the hard shaft. Zayn whimpered and looked at Liam, sending him a pleasing look. Liam brought his lips to right above Zayn's length, cupping his bullocks into his hand. Zayn let out a loud moan as he left Liam's lips sucking and nipping on Zayn's sensitive lower skin, feeling the same way he felt every time Liam's lips went around him, so many things went through his mind but only one action he made. Zayn moved his hands to the back of Liam's head, tugging and pushing Liam's head further down his length. 

 

" _F-fuck_..." 

 

Zayn's breath hitched back in his throat as he felt the sensation of spilling over coming again. His toes curled as he let out a porn star worthy moan out his mouth, Liam noticed as the older boy started twitching inside his mouth. Liam quickly pulled back and stroked Zayn a few more times, as he straddled his hips. Liam quickly moved his hips against Zayn's, making the older boy moan and whimper in pleasure. Zayn's eyes fluttered closed as he bit down on his lower lip, quickly feeling the heat on his lower abdomen too much for himself. Liam too a look at his lover and kissed Zayn's ear, quietly saying, "Let it go baby." 

 

Zayn's eyes shot open as he heard Liam's voice, husky and so very thick with lust. Zayn's eyes quickly met up with Liam's, the both makes exchanged looks and moaned as Zayn got through his high. Liam whimpered watching his boyfriend pant and hearing his own name slip from the tanned boy's pink lips. 

 

After a hot sex scene both boys were too tired to be mad at each other to argue, leaving each other into a messy bed and hot sex hair. 

 

• • •

 

The following morning Zayn woke up groaning and carefully slipping out of bed walking into bathroom to clean the sticky dry liquid off his chest and his left hand. Liam heard the faucet and someone's light humming that could only be his only true love, Zayn. Slowly he got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, peeking inside and looking as his lover ran his hands through his perfectly styled hair. Liam took in all of Zayn's beauty, looking and drinking all of Zayn through his eyes. His gorgeous tan skin that glowed against the dim lighting of the bathroom - that Liam had to fix one of these upcoming days - how it made Liam's knees weak, Zayn's eyes - oh those beautiful damn eyes - honey colored with think eyelashes complementing those beautiful eyes, his tattoos how they made Zayn look more like a bad boy. And of course Liam loved this look on his boyfriend, tough, maybe a bit hipster, and hint of punk. The way Zayn's wasn't completely toned but st-

 

"Liam, it's rude to stare, you know?" Zayn's voice was quietly and had a slight playful tone. Liam's cheeks redden, making a blush creep up his pale cheeks. 

"Oh, um, I was just- um," Liam tried to get something out, but failed as he met Zayn's beautiful eyes. 

"You're so cute," Zayn eyes crinkled at the corners as a smile formed across his luscious pink lips. 

"Yeah... Zayn, I love you." Liam said walking closer to Zayn, Zayn never moved, he waited for Liam to reach him. 

"I know, and I love you too." 

 

Both boys were now centemeters apart and they could feel their  hot breaths against their skin. Liam connected their lips and quickly moved his arms around the older male's waist before he could pull away. Zayn's hands quickly found their way around Liam's neck, pulling their naked bodies close to each other. Zayn slowly pulled back and looked into Liam's eyes. 

 

"Don't you ever leave me..." Zayn's voice was trembling as if he were to break down in any minute. 

"I promise I won't, Zayn you're my life. I swear I won't leave you." Liam sealed his promise with a soft kiss to Zayn's lips. Both boys stayed in each others arms for what seemed to be eternities. _If only they were_ , both boys thought to themselves.


End file.
